


Phasma Orgasma

by BuffShipper



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Choking, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Crack, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Side Rey, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dominant Phasma, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drinking & Talking, Empress Rey, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Fisting, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Large Breasts, Lightsaber Used as a Sex Toy, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Pegging, Power Bottom Armitage Hux, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Stormtrooper Culture, Strap-Ons, Teabagging, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, double fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: Finn spills the Black Book of Captain Phasma over drinks with the Resistance.





	1. Wanna Hear a Story?

It was a week after the Battle of Crait, and the Resistance settled into their new base (classified), mourned the dead (too many), and set upon their objectives to end the tyranny of the First Order.

One night, after their duties were accomplished, ace fighter pilot Poe Dameron; former First Order stormtrooper-turned-Resistance hero Finn; his girlfriend, Rose Tico, a mechanic; the Jedi Rey, and Operations Controller Lt. Kaydel Ko Connix, Poe's girlfriend, had decided to unwind with some drinks at the mess hall bar.

Most other Resistance fighters have turned in for the night at this point, so the protocol droid C3PO happily filled in as bartender. Beer for Poe, rum and soda for Finn and Rose, and a fruity cocktail for Connix.

"And what will you be drinking, Miss Rey?" Asked C3PO to the patiently waiting Jedi .

"Nothing for me, thanks," Rey replied. "Alcohol dims one's connection to the Force. Water's fine."

Poe took a long swig of the beer that was handed to him by the protocol droid. "Booze dims your connection to everything. That's why you drink booze."

This got a laugh from the table and a few good natured shoulder punches and back slaps in Rey's direction. Rey took the teasing in stride, and C3PO shook his mechanical head in exasperation as he rounded up the beverages for the rest of the table.

Once the group had received their assortment of alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages, it was Poe who began the toast.

"To those who gave their lives so that we may live to fight another day."

A clink of glasses, and the toast was made.

"To getting so shitfaced tonight that we don't remember a damn thing!" Poe continued.

"Hear! Hear!" Laughed everyone and another toast was made.

The group recounted their experiences on Crait, the mutiny aboard _The Raddus_ by Poe, and the daring adventure to Canto Bight by Finn and Rose to find the Master Codebreaker in order to disable the First Order's hyperspace tracker. 

"So this bitch says 'you were always scum.' Without missing a beat, I look her right in her eye and said 'Resistance scum' and yeeted her right into a fire pit. Boom!" Bragged Finn.

Poe shook his head with a chuckle. "You and Phasma...Didn't you shove her into a garbage chute on Starkiller?"

Finn laughed. "Yeah! Me and Han Solo. Yeah, that was great!"

Finn sighed and took a swig of his rum and soda. "Yeah, that Phasma...you know, she was a real ho, believe it or not."

Rose laughed incredulously. "What?"

"Yeah! You wouldn't believe the stories I've heard!" Finn replied.

"Stories?" Poe asked, intrigued. "Spill."

"I mean, she was definitely badass, cutthroat, tough as nails. But she would get in these moods. Like she would be in heat or something," Finn explained.

Rose gave him a sidelong glance. "You're kidding!"

"I'm not kidding!" Finn paused, and took a deep breath. "I actually have a story. Me and her. Once."

Rose spat out her drink. "You and her?!"

The table stared at an embarrassed Finn, waiting for him to continue. 

"Once. One time. It wasn't exactly terrible but..." Finn began.

"...And?" Poe pressed.

"Come on man! I don't think Rose wants to hear this!" Objected Finn.

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "You brought it up! Besides: she's dead. I'm just surprised, that's all...and a little curious."

"It wasn't exactly...a romance. I was pretty much a piece of meat to her...," Finn shook his head. "Are you sure you guys wanna hear this?"

Poe cocked an eyebrow. "Seriously, dude? These past couple weeks have been all work and no play. And hey, we're probably gonna be too drunk to remember what you said anyways. So spill the fucking beans already!"

Connix laughed and punched Poe in the arm. "Poe!"

Finn sighed and searched for Rey. "You okay with hearing this? You being a Jedi and all?"

Rey kicked back and sipped her water. "I'm a big girl, Finn. I can handle it. Trust me."

Finn looked at her quizzically for her odd remark but took her word as a blessing to continue.

"All right. You wanna hear it?" Finn announced. "Well...here it is."


	2. Inspection!

_"_So we were all changing in the locker room when Phasma comes in and decides to do an inspection," Finn recalled, taking a sip of his spiked soda as he began his story.

**Starkiller Base, Ilum. Pre-TFA.**

_War, FN-2187 supposed, was as follows: long periods of mind-numbing boringness interrupted by brief periods of terrifying and traumatizing activity. _

_Lately, life in the First Order had fallen in the first category, as he hadn't seen significant action in months, not that he had really wanted to see the kind of action that the First Order Stormtrooper Corps were infamous for._

_He'd been stuck on this frozen rock for months with nothing to do but mop while the other troopers got shipped out for missions._

_'Still,' FN-2187 thought as he stripped to the nude in preparation for a shower in the troopers' locker room, 'Anything else would be better than cleaning shit all day.'_

_"INSPECTION!" A familiar voice boomed, and Captain Phasma strode into the locker room, flanked by a pair of higher ranking officers for a surprise inspection._

_FN-2187, despite being completely nude, had no choice to to fall in line with his fellow stormtroopers in various stages of dress and undress as the officers went about their inspection._

_Phasma paced along the line of troopers, her tall frame towering over many of them as they stared ahead, not daring to move as she eyed them up and down._

_She stopped when she got to FN-2187. Her expression was inscrutable under her chrome stormtroopers helmet, but FN-2187 could tell that she was analyzing every inch of him, staring him down like a predator to prey._

_She abruptly ceased her examination of him and continued down the line in intimidating silence._

_"Very good," she finally announced as the inspection concluded. "FN-2187!"_

_FN-2187 flinched at the unexpected sound of his name. He stepped forward. "C-Captain Phasma! Ma'am!"_

_"Come with me," Phasma ordered curtly._

_FN-2187's eyes widened and he looked around for something to wear. He couldn't imagine following Phasma to wherever she was taking him in this state of undress._

_"FN-2187, I will not ask a second time," snapped Phasma impatiently._

_FN-2187 nodded and hurried over to join the waiting Captain Phasma, covering his crotch in an attempt at modesty as he felt his comrades' eyes following him as he made his way down the formation._

_"Come," Phasma repeated, turning on her heel, signaling FN-2187 to follow._

_The officers rejoined the pair at the rear and escorted the nude and very confused FN-2187 out of the locker room and down the base's hallways and corridors to Phasma's office._

_Wild thoughts flashed through his mind and twisted his stomach. Was she going to execute him? _

_Maybe he was getting a promotion and she wanted to tell him personally._

_Right. And Kylo Ren was a perfectly well-adjusted guy._

_They made it to Phasma's office, and the two entered, leaving the officers waiting outside the door._

_"Wait here," Phasma ordered, punching in the codes to lock the door._

_FN-2187 halfway expected her to turn around and shoot him on the spot, but Phasma turned away from him and entered a small side-room in her office._

_FN-2187 stood in silence, his imagination running away from him as he waited._

_'Was she getting a special kind of weapon? A new weapon that she wants to test? Maybe I'm naked because they don't want to waste a uniform...wouldn't put it past them.'_

_As FN-2187 contemplated his mortality, Phasma appeared before him completely nude, to his great surprise._

_FN-2187 had never seen her without her chromium-plated armor and stormtrooper helmet, but there was no doubting that Amazonian stature, that imperious stance. She was pale, as she was rarely seen without her armor, and her scarred skin was rippling with taut muscle. She had a beautiful but stern, hard face, blonde hair short and slicked back._

_Phasma strode over to the petrified FN-2187, studying him as he gawked at her nude form. She stopped before him, head and shoulders above him as be backed away a step._

_"Do you know why I brought you here, FN-2187?" Phasma asked in an uncharacteristicly sweet tone of voice._

_"No ma'am," FN-2187 replied, keeping his eyes trained on Phasma's face and not on the large breasts just inches from his face._

_FN-2187 let out a soft gasp as Phasma grasped his hardening cock. "You have an impressive phallus on you, FN-2187. Put it to good use and I'll see to it that you get off cleaning detail and off this frozen rock for some real action. Would you like that, trooper?"_

_FN-2187 nodded, his heart thudding against his chest as she stroked his shaft with her strong, rough hands._

_Phasma smiled. "Excellent. Get on the floor."_

_FN-2187 did as he was told and slowly lowered himself to the cold metal floor, his eyes never wavering from Phasma. _

_FN-2187 had never been with a woman, but he had learned enough about the basics in the Academy to know the mechanics. He had expected her to lower herself onto him, but instead she straddled herself on his chest, her ass inches from his face._

_"I swear, if you even think of cumming in my mouth I swear I will rip your dick off and feed it to you," warned Phasma, glaring back at FN-2187 as she gripped his shaft. "Is that understood, trooper?"_

_FN-2187 garbled out an affirmative as Phasma bucked her hips, smothering him with her ass._

_"Good," she replied, her smell overpowering FN-2187's senses. "Now eat my ass."_

"Dude! She had you eat her ass?!" Interrupted Poe, nearly spitting out his beer. "Broke you in quick, huh?"

"Oh dear.." muttered C3PO as he brought another tray of drinks for his patrons. "Humans, I tell you..."

Finn blushed and took a deep swig of his drink. 

Rey hid behind her drink, and Rose gagged.

"Ugh, Poe, just let him finish," growled Connix, rolling her eyes and elbowing Poe in the arm.

"Go ahead, pal," chuckled Poe from behind his bottle. "If she tasted any better than this fucking beer then consider yourself lucky."

_FN-2187 was somewhat trepidatious about the idea of putting his mouth on Captain Phasma's privates, especially her ass, but a threatening squeeze of his balls and a painful tug of his shaft by Phasma made his decision for him. He closed his eyes and_ _began to run his tongue along her heat and up her crack and down again, darting between the inside of her cunt and puckering asshole. She tasted okay, he supposed, and an appreciative moan from Phasma spurned him on as he pushed his face into her cheeks, burying his tongue deep inside her, his nose pressing into her ass._

_"Ah, that's a good trooper, FN-2187," praised Phasma, taking him in her mouth. "Finally, you prove yourself good for something."_

_She rewarded him by taking him fully in her mouth. FN-2187 groaned as his cock slid down her throat. She massaged his balls and stroked his shaft, and it took only the fear of emasculation for him not to cum._

_Phasma must have sensed how close he was so she sat back, leaving his balls aching and his cock twitching for release._

_"I think I'm spoiling you, FN-2187," Phasma purred as she sat back, her derriere completely covering FN-2187's face, leaving him gasping for air as she grinded her pussy on his mouth and squeezed his nose between her ass cheeks._

_"Do you think you deserve to cum, trooper?" Phasma taunted._

_FN-2187 moaned between gulps and sniffs of air as she smothered him with her ass, something Phasma took as an affirmative as she leaned farther backwards onto FN-2187's face._

_"Then make me cum, trooper!" Phasma demanded as she bucked her hips against FN-2187's desperate sucking and tongueing "Make me fucking cum with your mouth! Make me fucking cum!"_

_FN-2187 spread her ass, pushing his face into her. He then _ _clamped his mouth over her clit and slipped his index finger inside if her as he spread her open with the other hand._

_"That's a good fucking trooper!" Phasma moaned, "Yes! Suck my clit! Finger my pussy!"_

_FN-2187's efforts brought her to climax, her juices coating FN-2187's face as she came._

_"I think...your performance...deserves a reward...trooper," gasped Phasma, shakily standing up as FN-2187 remained on his back, wiping his face and catching his breath._

_Phasma turned around to face him. She squatted down, grabbing his throbbing cock with one hand and balances herself on his torso with the other hand as she _ _lowered herself down on him._

_FN-2187 moaned as her walls clamped around him, and Phasma let out an appreciative groan as his he slid deeper inside her._

_FN-2187 lay as Phasma used him, but the captain grew tired of his passivity and slapped him across the face._

_"C'mon! Fuck that pussy, trooper!" demanded Phasma, slapping him again. "Make it worth my while! Earn your cum!"_

_"Yes ma'am!" FN-2187 yelled, grabbing Phasma by the waist, pulling her closer to him as he adjusted himself to thrust himself into her like a piston._

_"Yes trooper! Like that! Put that fat dick to good use!" growled Phasma as FN-2187 pumped himself into her, squeezing her ass as she matched his thrusts with thrusts of her own._

_"Oh, Captain!" moaned FN-2187 as he felt himself drawing closer to climax with every forceful thrust. "Captain! I'm close! I'm going to cum!"_

_"Cum for me trooper! Fill me with your fucking load!" Phasma shouted, on the verge of her own climax._

_FN-2187 wrapped his arms around her waist, groaning _ _into her large breasts as his he came torrents inside her. _

_The captain abruptly sat up and strode over to her office's fresher, her subordinate's spend still leaking down her long legs, catching FN-2187 by surprise as he fought to catch his breath._

_"Well done, FN-2187," Phasma complimented. "There may be a new assignment for you yet. Dismissed, trooper."_

_Panting, FN-2187 scrambled to stand. Phasma appeared from the fresher, and threw a fresh uniform at his feet._

_"Should fit. Be gone by the time I'm done or else," Phasma ordered, and once again entered the fresher. FN-2187 then heard the sound of running water, and he quickly got dressed, hurrying out the door before the stormtrooper captain changed her mind._

"Yeah...so that's the first and only time. Me and Phasma," Finn concluded.

"Wow...I never realized just how...messed up life was for you troopers," sighed Rose, rubbing Finn's knee.

"It's okay...I have you guys now." Finn placed a hand on Rose's, intertwining their fingers. He winked. "And someone I actually want to have sex with."

Rose giggled and blushed.

"Hey hey! Get a room guys!" teased Poe, throwing some finger food at Finn and Rose.

Finn raised his hands overhead in mock defeat, and Poe called a cease fire.

Finn took a swig of his spiked soda, and kicked back against his chair.

"Funny you should mention 'getting a room'," Finn remarked. "'Cause I got another story."

Rose punched Finn in the thigh. "I thought you said once!"

"Not me! Honest!" Finn assured.

"Alright. Who?" Poe demanded.

Finn grinned. "Hux."

Poe spit out a swig of beer. "General Hugs?!"

"Yup. General Hugs." Finn's grin stretched to a full devilish smile. "Getting it up the butt."


	3. Phasma Phux Hux

"Wait! You saw Hugs taking it up the ass by Phasma?!" Laughed Poe, choking on his beer, pounding the table with his fists.

"Well, I didn't see it, no. See, Hux always had trooper guards outside his quarters for security...and every once and a while Phasma would be summoned to his quarters...and there was this one time they saw more of their boss than they wanted..."

**Starkiller Base. Ilum.** ** Pre-TFA.**

_"You really are quite an interesting case, Armitage," Phasma said as she stepped out of Hux's fresher with nothing but a long black phallus strapped to her waist. "If you wanted to get fucked in the ass by a dick, why not just get one of the many stormtroopers here to do it?_

_Hux lay spread-eagle on his large bed with black satin covers. He stroked his cock in anticipation, grinning imperiously at Phasma as she reluctantly approached him._

_"Why recruit a lowly stormtrooper to satisfy my needs when I have the captain of the Stormtrooper Corps. to do it?" sneered Hux as Phasma climbed upon the bed on her knees. "Besides, doesn't it give you a thrill to have one of the highest if not the highest ranking officers of the First Order at the end of your cock, my dear Phasma?"_

_Phasma curled her lip in contempt. "I quite prefer to be at the end of a cock, not the other way around, Armitage."_

_"It's not what you prefer, Phasma," snapped Hux. "Its about what I prefer. Like, I would prefer you to warm up my asshole with spit instead of lubrication...so start licking, Captain."_

_Phasma leaned forward to spread Hux's slim, pale asscheeks apart, grimacing as his pink hole winked at her. "Oh, Armitage..."_

_"I would also prefer if you'd refer to me as General, my dear Phasma," Hux ordered. "Let's at least keep a modicum of professionalism here, hmm?"_

_Phasma rolled her eyes. "Of course, General."_

_"Well?" growled Hux impatiently. "My asshole isn't going to lick itself, Captain!"_

_Phasma sighed and spat on his hole, gingerly sticking her tongue to lap up his salvia coated ass._

_He was impeccably clean, at least, for which Phasma was eternally grateful for._

_"Ooh..." moaned, leaning his head back into the pillow. "Very good. A little more enthusiasm would be much appreciated though, Captain."_

_"Of course, General," growled Phasma, and she applied more pressure from her tounge to his ass, so much so that she could feel the stubble of his shaved buttcrack as she ran her tongue from his tailbone to his taint._

_"Oh yes, like that, Captain!" groaned Hux approvingly. "Like that! Tongue my asshole! Get me ready for that big she-dick of yours!"_

_Hux gaped his hole for her, and she fucked it with her tongue, his balls dangling on her nose as she bobbed her head back and forth._

_Hux jerked himself off, bouncing his balls on her face as she tongued his hole. Phasma glared at him as he did so, praying for the moment he decided he was ready for her dick, if only to turn him inside out with it._

_The General was being extra today. Usually he would simply have her squirt some lubrication on her fake dick and fuck him quickly so he could go off to whatever business he had to attend to, but it seemed the upcoming demonstration of his oversized planetary superweapon had further inflated his already obnoxious ego._

_So here she was, tongue halfway inside her General's anus as he moaned like a Bantha in heat, humiliating her all because of his need to prove superior to everyone else._

_He was going to pay for this._

_Oh, he was going to get satisfaction, but if he steadfastly refused to reciprocate the satisfaction, Phasma was going to get her's another way._

_For what felt like ages, Phasma licked, sucked, and tongued his asshole until her mouth ached, and finally the General was satisfied._

_"All right, Captain, enough of that" Hux announced. "I'd like my ass fucked, if you would please."_

_Phasma wiped her mouth and repositioned herself, grasping Hux's cock with one hand and pressing the head of her thick black cock against his saliva-coated asshole._

_"Well, Captain?" Hux hissed impatiently. "Don't tell me the simple act of eating my ass has tuckered you out already?"_

_"Of course not, General," replied Phasma as she pushed the phallus inside of him, his pink hole stretching to accommodate the head of her cock._

_Hux's eyes widened at the penetration, and then fluttered rapidly in pleasure as he tossed his head back and balled the sheets of his bed in his fists._

_Phasma maintained a slow, even pace as his ass accommodated her length, and Hux's hand eventually found its way to his own cock, lazily jerking it in the rhythm of Phasma's thrusts._

_Phasma grinned to herself as a particularly devilish a_ _idea crossed her mind._

_She placed her hand on Hux's as he jerked himself off. _ _Hux's eyes fluttered open in surprise and he glared at her suspiciously, but Phasma simply smiled the most sickly sweet smile she could muster._

_"I got that for you, General," Phasma purred, stroking his cock._

_Hux smirked and closed his eyes again, folding his arms behind his head._

_"Very good. I see you're finally taking the initiative, my dear Captain," Hux patronized. "Carry on."_

_Phasma resumed her slow, even thrusts into Hux's ass, slowly stroking him as the General moaned contentedly, unsuspecting of what Phasma had in store for him._

_Phasma proceeded with her payback plan, picking up the pace of her thrusting hips, entering Hux just a bit deeper, her hand choking on his hardness just a bit firmer. The bed creaked from the action and Hux gazed at Phasma with heavily lidded eyes. _

_"Oh, yes, my dear Captain! Yes!" Hux grunted, his voice hitching. "Finally you took the lead out of your ass and put it into mine!"_

_Phasma bared her teeth with an evil grin. "You haven't seen anything yet..."_

_"W-wha-OH FUCK!!!" Hux's puzzlement quickly turned to panicked esctacy as Phasma bore down on him with her full force, her thighs smacking loudly into his as her cock pounded deeper and deeper inside of him._

_"Oh f-f-uh-uh-uck!" Hux moaned, his eyes rolling back, his ginger head lolling about and crashing into the headboard with every rough thrust._

_Phasma jerked him hard, and she could feel the pressure build, his cock twitching, his orgasm mounting._

_"Ah ah I'm gonn-ah cum!" grunted Hux, his anal walls squeezing hard on Phasma's cock._

_"Yes! Cum! Cum for me General!" urged Phasma. "Cum for me!"_

_"OH FUCK!" screamed Hux, and his first blast of cum shot into the air onto his stomach. _

_Acting quickly, Phasma pointed his throbbing cock at his head, spewing streams of semen into his dumbfounded face and gaping_ _ mouth. _

_As Hux scrambled to make sense of the unexpected turn of events, Phasma disengaged the strap-on from her waist, leaving it inside him as she stood up and slammed the panic button on Hux's nightstand._

_An alarm sounded, and a pair of stormtroopers rushed in. _

_Phasma confidently brushed past them, leaving the hapless stormtroopers to deal with a very embarrassed, very angry General Hux, whose screams of rage were said to have been heard even in the most remote corners of Starkiller Base._

***

Poe nearly fell off his chair laughing, and had to hold himself up with the table to keep upright.

"Okay, that was pretty funny," admitted Rose.

"I would have paid to have seen that!" guffawed Poe, laughing so hard he choked on his beer, and Connix had to smack him in the back to get him to swallow it.

"Thanks," choked Poe, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You okay, bro?" laughed Finn.

"Yeah," wheezed Poe. "Man, Phasma sounded like a _bad_ chick! I bet you guys didn't like her that much, even if she had a habit of, er, fraternizing with the troops."

Finn sipped his spiked soda thoughtfully. "Yeah, for the most part, she was respected, but feared and hated by a lot of us. Even with her crazy libido."

"That must of been tough," Rey empathized. "I'm sorry you guys had to go through that."

"Hey, it's all good. I'm here now." Finn smiled at Rey, and took another sip of spiked soda. "From what I heard, it wasn't all terrible for some of the Corps, especially her favorite squad of stormtroopers, the Alpha Squad."

"Alpha Squad?" Poe cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Finn nodded. "From what I heard, Phasma's been known to participate in some _wild_ victory celebrations with them..."


	4. Rewarding the Troops

"Celebration?" Poe smirked. "Given what we've been talking about, I'm pretty sure I have a good guess on what that means!"

"The _whole_ squad?" Rose's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Finn, please tell me you weren't part of that!"

"No no! I was in a different squad! I just heard the boys in Alpha bragging about it," Finn assured, setting his drink down and gesticulating with his hands. "Besides, once was enough, honestly."

Poe covered his mouth with a nervous chuckle. "Well, OK then, let's hear it."

"Well...from what I heard..."

***

**First Order occupied planet, Pre-TFA**

_"Good job, troopers!" Phasma congratulated as her troopers congregated around her, face exposed, helmet under her arm--a rare sight, usually reserved only for the Alpha Squad or High Command. "A flawless victory."_

_The troopers cheered, waved their blasters around and banged on the metal and stone rubble of the battlefield of their newly conquered planet in celebration._

_"All of you grunts have done the First Order very proud, and for that, you deserve a very special reward!" Phasma announced. "Now pull those cocks out and let your Captain show you a good time, troopers! That's a fucking order!"_

_Phasma got on her knees and cast aside her chromium helmet, awaiting the ready cocks of her men as then encircled her._

_The commander of the Alpha Squad by protocol got first dibs before the other troopers, and groaned as Phasma's plump lips closed over the length of his cock._

_The troopers carefully removed her cape and various pieces of armor from her as they stripped her nude, grabbing and groping at her voluptuous, toned flesh with their rough, black-gloved hands._

_"Mmm, I need some fucking dick inside of me right now. boys!" Phasma demanded. "Commander, get down here and show your troops how it's done!" _

_The commander did as he was told, lying on the ground, allowing Phasma to mount him._

_"Oh yes, trooper!" Phasma moaned as she rode the Alpha Squad leader, jerking off two more troopers as the others waited patiently. "Your fat cock's warmed me up real good! How about we try to get another cock in here and stretch this pussy out, huh?!"_

_An eager trooper stepped forward, squatting down to squeeze another cock into her already occupied pussy._

_It was a tight fit, but troopers found their rhythm, their manhoods rubbing together, heightening the experience for each other as they pumped away inside their captain in tandem._

_The two of them being inside her stretched her asscheeks apart, and the topmost trooper took the opportunity to slip a gloved finger inside her winking asshole, much to Phasma's delight._

_"Good good! Finger that fucking asshole trooper!" Phasma ordered as the topmost trooper went knuckle deep in her gaping hole. "Get me nice and warmed up for another cock!"_

_As one trooper took her mouth, another trooper stepped forward, stroking himself in readiness to heed the call of his captain._ _The topmost trooper inside of Phasma's cunt adjusted himself enough for the new trooper to step over the tangled mass of bodies and enter Phasma's waiting asshole, who accepted him with an appreciative grunt-- all she could manage with a cock stuffed in her throat._

_Now. Phasma had a cock everywhere she could possibly fit them: two in her pussy, one in her ass, one in her mouth, and one in each hand. Another pair waited patiently for a turn, stroking themselves to the decadent sight._

_Could she fit more? _

_One eager trooper thought so, as he took himself out of Phasma's mouth and knelt down over his grounded fellow's face to slide his saliva coated dick in between his captain's large, heaving breasts._

_"Watch it there, trooper!" the bottom trooper growled from under the mass of bodies. "Your balls are scraping my fucking face!"_

_"Come off it, boss! You're wearing a fucking helmet!" the titty-fucker replied as he kneaded Phasma's breasts around his cock. "You got her pussy, I got her tits, yeah?"_

_"I'll set 'im right, commander!" said a waiting trooper, who stepped right in front of titty fucker's face to take a turn inside Phasma's mouth, his ass bouncing right in titty-fucker's helmet. "What do you think of that, eh, trooper? You like man-ass in your face?!"_

_"What if I do?" the titty-fucker replied. "You'll be next, trooper!"_

_That earned a hearty round of laughter from the other troopers, and with a pair of grunts, the commander and his pussy-partner emptied themselves inside Phasma's well-fucked_ _cunt, earning them a hearty orgasm from their captain._

_Phasma called for a position change. She wanted two cocks in her asshole this time, and knew just the two troopers to do it: the one who had waited for a turn, as patience was a virtue, and the other one who had taken the initiative to fuck her titties, for innovation and resourcefulness was the mark of a good trooper._

_She ordered them to lay on flat on the ground, facing facing away from each other with their legs linked and readied cocks pressed together. She scooped up some of the cum that leaked from her pussy and slathered it on their manhoods for lubrication, and slowly lowered herself onto their twin cocks, squatting down as their stiff poles eased her asshole apart. _

_As she bounced on the double-dicks, she licked her jism-covered fingers clean, and beckoned the trooper who had just fucked her ass to her for another dose of cum._

_"Let me taste my ass, trooper!" Phasma moaned as she sucked the ass-fucker to another climax, "So fucking delicious! Wash my ass-juice down with your hot cum!"_

_With a loud groan, the trooper emptied himself down her throat, and Phasma swallowed every drop._

_"More!" Phasma ordered, and another trooper stepped up for his turn. She took the new trooper in her mouth, and the ass-fucker knelt down and slipped a couple fingers inside of her pussy. Phasma's pussy was well worn from being double fucked, and soon the ass-fucker was able to fit three, then four fingers inside._

_"Use my cunt like a fucking hand puppet, trooper!" Phasma ordered, her words garbled with a mouthful of dick._

_The ass-fucker coned his hand and Phasma's pussy swallowed it up past the wrist. He pumped his fist deep inside of her, as she grasped his cock, revitalizing him to another erection. The commander stepped up for another turn, grasping his captain by the throat as he fucked her mouth._

_Phasma came hard as the twin cocks exploded in her asshole, climaxing with such intensity that her spray forced the ass-fucker's fist out of her pulsating cunt._

_The commander held Phasma firm as he came in her mouth, and guided her to the ground to receive the ass-fucker._

_"Mmm...Good fucking trooper," Phasma praised as she jerked the ass-fucker to completion, cleaning her pussy juices off his hand. She gleefully took the ass-fucker's third load on her smiling face, and the troopers gathered 'round, glazing every possible bit of skin they could reach with their hot cum until their balls were left aching and empty._

_Phasma wanted more, and ordered her men to stay put._

_"It's time to wash me off, boys!" Phasma announced, beckoning them back with a wag of her index finger._

_The troops muttered in appreciation readying their spent cocks as they stood in a circle around her, showering her with their golden rain. _ _She delighted in the streams of warm liquid they sprayed at her, massaging it into her breasts and hair, letting it fill her mouth and spill out._

_"Always gotta keep hydrated, troopers!" Phasma gasped, soaked through with cocktail of her sweat and her soldiers' cum and piss, fingering herself to another orgasm. _

_She shook and collapsed from her climax, and caught herself with her hands. After a beat, Phasma threw her head back and yelled _ _"OH FUCK YES!!! LONG LIVE THE FIRST ORDER!!!"_

_"LONG LIVE THE FIRST ORDER!" cheered the Alpha Squad in unison, exhilarated, spent and satisfied, another successful mission and raucous celebration in the books._

_***_

The table sat in stunned silence following Finn's secondhand account at the level of Phasma's debauchery.

Poe looked down at his amber-colored beer and decided he had quite enough of that. "Yeah, well. It's getting late. How about we turn in for the night, hmm?"

The group muttered in agreement, and motioned Threepio over to collect their drinks.

"Getting tired, babe?" Konnix asked, draining the last of her cocktail for Threepio.

Poe smirked.

"Nah. Horny," he said with a wink.

The table groaned, and Konnix elbowed him in the ribs. "You would!"

"I just hope I had enough booze tonight to forget all about it in the morning," sighed Rose, who stood up from her seat, needing the table for support.

Finn chuckled at her and then glanced at Rey, who was silently staring into space.

"I know that look," Finn pointed out. "That's the thousand yard stare! I scarred you for life tonight, didn't I?"

Rey blinked. "What? No. No. I've heard a lot worse by dirty old junk traders on Jakku. Believe me."

"I bet," agreed Finn. "So, what's bothering you?"

"Oh. Nothing. Nothing," Rey replied, in the tone of which something was bothering her.

Finn knew her better than that, but figured she'd come around on her own.

"Well, good night" Finn replied taking Rose's hand in his as they started to leave and follow Poe and Konnix out of the bar.

_"_Hey...Finn?" Rey finally asked, looking pointedly at the ground as Finn turned. "You, uh, didn't happen to hear any stories about her and...um...Kylo Ren, did you?"


	5. Phasma's Phantasy

"Kylo Ren and Phasma?" Finn cocked an eyebrow at Rey. "Why do you ask?"

"Um...no reason." Rey quickly replied.

"Nah...he pretty much kept to himself...in between breaking things of course," Finn chuckled.

"Sounds like him," Rey muttered. "(okay...whew!)"

"What?" Finn asked.

"You know, breaking things...blowing things up. That's Kylo for you, yes siree," Rey laughed, unconvincingly.

"Are you sure Threepio didn't give you some hooch by mistake, Rey?" Finn asked.

"I-uh..." Rey mumbled. "Who knows, heh heh?"

"I think you need some rest," Finn decided. He beckoned Rey over to his other side and slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Finn?" Rey asked as she and Rose walked a slightly tipsy Finn out of the bar.

"Yeah?" Finn replied.

"Next time you decide to tell these kind of stories...remind me to ask Threepio for something stronger than water!" Rey quipped.

Finn and Rose laughed.

"Will do, Rey," Finn chuckled. "Will do."

****

**First Order Medical Bay. The _Supremacy_. Deep Space. Pre-TLJ.**

_Kylo Ren. Even injured and floating inside a medical bacta tank, Supreme Leader Snoke's apprentice looked intimidating. Massive build, pale, sun-starved skin rippling with muscle and scars. Phasma had never seen him without his mask before, and his face was surprisingly youthful, his long, jet black hair floated in the liquid, giving him an almost ethereal appearance._

_Phasma reached out and touched the transparisteel of Kylo's bacta tank, lamenting the condition of the dark warrior. Face and chest sliced open. Blaster shots to the abdomen. Wretched Resistance scum. Word is that a scavenger girl had bested him in combat and caused these injuries, something Phasma refused to believe._

_And even if the desert rat had gotten lucky, he had apparently run a gauntlet by a Wookie and the traitor FN-2187. Lesser men had fell from a fraction of what he endured._

_ Intel says they fled to a planet called D'Qar. The Order will certainly take care of them there._

_His helmet stood on a table beside the tank, as well as a fresh uniform. Phasma took the helmet in her hands, examining it, feeling the weight of it in her hands._

_She sat down in chair, feeling the heat between her legs as she thought of the man behind the mask._

_Though she had taken plenty a partner to satisfy her sexual needs, Kylo Ren was the partner she never had and always coveted._

_Her eyes darted around the room as daring thoughts raced through her mind. A stormtrooper guard stood outside-they would only enter in the event of an emergency or commotion inside. Medical attendants checked hourly, and the last attendant had finished their rounds when Phasma entered minutes ago._

_Phasma grinned as she ran her hand down the trousers of her First Order uniform and past the soaked fabric of her undergarments, running her fingers through the lips of her cunt as her eyes darted to the helmet in her hand and its unconscious owner just feet in front of her._

_Phasma closed her eyes, and imagined._

_ **Kylo Ren had successfully extracted the information from the filthy desert scavenger girl's head, giving the First Order the information they needed to proceed with the search for the failed Jedi Luke Skywalker. A trio of Resistance scum had come to rescue the girl: the traitor FN-2187, the ancient scoundrel Han Solo, and his overgrown beast of a Wookiee copilot Chewbacca. They were all executed of course, and the meager fleet that came to destroy Starkiller Base was defeated in short and decisive order.** _

_ **Their next stop would be the planet D'Qar, where the last piece of the map to Skywalker's hiding hole was.** _

_ **The remaining Resistance scum tried to flee like the rodents they were, but were completely eradicated before they could leave the planet. Those who remained put up a fight, but were soon cut down by the crimson blade of Lord Ren's crossguard lightsaber and the blaster fire of The First Order's elite Stormtrooper Corps, led by Captain Phasma herself.** _ ****

_ **General Leia Organa, the bane of the First Order since the days of Palpatine and the Empire, was taken alive, for she was to be made an example of, her execution to be broadcast across the galaxy.** _

_ **With the map found and the Resistance all but eradicated, it was a good day for the Order.** _

_ **As her troops scoured the planet for remaining pockets of Resistance forces, Phasma found herself alone with the Master of the Knights of Ren in the trashed Resistance Base.** _

_**Phasma admired the sight before her. Kylo Ren was every inch the harbinger of death his "Jedi Killer" moniker suggested. Despite being of similar stature, the man seemed much larger than he really was, be it the dark, flowing robes or the menacing mask.** _

_ **A lean but powerful build. A thick chest. Wide shoulders. **_ ** _Phasma's pussy was dripping wet just looking at him._ **

** _She took a deep breath and made her move._ **

** _She took off her helmet and placed it on a holo-table. His back was turned, so she lightly placed a hand on his large shoulder, getting his attention._ ** ****

** _He turned, looking at her quizzically under his intimidating mask. _ **

** _Phasma pressed her body against his, running her hands down his hard torso to tug at the thick waist belt of his robes._ **

** _Kylo tilted his head like a curious dog, and Phasma smirked._ **

** _He watched her, wordless, as she began to strip off her armor for him until she stood completely and confidently nude._**

** _He brought his hands up to his mask, and with a hiss of vapor and a whirl of the inner motors that shifted the mouthpiece, he took off his helmet and placed it on the holo-table beside her's._ **

** _He stood stonefaced before her, his pale, handsome features cut from marble._ **

** _He didn't even blink as his hand shot up to her throat, pulling her closer to him, her breathing ragged as his lips brushed against hers._ **

_ **Phasma was unbothered by his display of aggression: it only spurned on her lust for him and she clawed at the waistbelt of his tunic to undo it so she could get to the object of her desire faster.** _

_ **His trousers fell to his ankles, revealing a **_ _**cock that was as large and rigid as his lightsaber, and he grabbed the back of her head and forced Phasma to her knees.** _

_ **He was so large, it could barely fit in her mouth, but she took him almost to the hilt. When he tried to push her head deeper she grabbed him by the balls and shot him a warning look as she took him in her mouth again. He wasn't the only alpha in this room, and she'd be sure to let him know.** _

_ **Kylo responded by pulling her by her short hair to her feet, throwing her bodily to a bent over position. She tried to push herself back up, but he held her head down with an outstretched arm as he roughly plunged himself inside of her.** _

_ **Never before had Phasma been so physically dominated like this, and she came within seconds after his cock had penetrated her. ** _

_ **She savored the slap of his rock-hard pelvis against the fleshy mounds of her ample ass, and moaned in pleasure as he reddened her cheeks with repeated slaps across her backside.** _

_ **Soon, after both of Phasma's asscheeks were painted a vibrant shade of crimson, Kylo spread a cheek apart and slipped a large thumb inside her gaping asshole, right to the palm. He pulled her head up by the roots of her hair, pumping and thumbing her harder until she came for a second time.**_

_ **Phasma barely had anytime to process her orgasm as Kylo once again and spun her around by her to face him. He grabbed her jaw and jammed his thumb into her mouth, and she sucked her ass juice off her thumb b**_ _**efore he pushed her back first down on the table.** _

_ **He pulled her by her thighs, effortlessly dragging her towards him. She braced for his cock to once again penetrate her throbbing pussy, but he instead chose to plunder the asshole he so daringly warmed up with his thumb, taking it to the hilt on the first thrust.**_

** _As he got to work pounding her asshole, Phasma began to furiously rub her clit, her eyes locked on his the entire time._ **

_ **With an impatient grunt, Kylo slapped her hand aside and shot the other hand towards her throat, pulling her up slightly. As his grip tightened, he took the hand he slapped her with and a shoved a pair of fingers inside of of her dripping cunt, palm up, his thumb at her clit.** _

_ **Kylo Ren was determined to be responsible for all of her orgasms, and he was, yet again, finger-blasting her like a piston as he wildly plowed her asshole with forceful thrusts, the momentum rocking her body with such velocity that her tits slapped up against his large forearm. Her vision exploded into stardust as she came, spraying his abdominals with her cum.** _

_ **The beast was close to orgasm, so with one fluid motion he pulled himself out of her ass and pulled her off the table, forcing her to her knees. With an animalistic roar, Kylo hosed a river of cum down her throat, holding her head still by her scalp until the last of his spend was swallowed.** _

_ **He held her head still as he pissed in her mouth and down her heaving breasts, drenching her with his golden spray** _ _ ** as he further claimed her as his. What dripped to the floor, she lapped up. The future Supreme Leader's fluids were too precious to waste. ** _

_ **Together they would eradicate the last Jedi, and then stand together at the pinnacle of the First Order.** _

_As the fantasy reached its peak, Phasma squealed in ecstasy as she came, spraying the shiny, pristine floors of the medical bay with her orgasm. _

_What a mess...oh well. That's what sanitation workers were for._

_Kylo Ren still floated in his bacta tank, blissfully unaware of the debauchery that played out before him, and in Phasma's _ _mind._

_Phasma could hear footsteps coming past the bay doors. Her passionate outburst must have altered the stormtrooper guards, who in turn alerted the medical attendants. _

_No matter. _

_Phasma hastily fixed her uniform and replaced Kylo's helmet on his table, chancing one last glance at her beloved as she strode out of the medical bay doors, just as the troopers and attendants came in._

_"Captain Phasma!" the troopers saluted. "Ma'am!"_

_Phasma jerked her finger to her puddle of cum. "Check the tank for leaks. I nearly got sprayed with the stuff!"_

_She glared at the attendants. "I would hate for Lord Ren's recovery to be compromised because of your incompetence."_

_As they scrambled to fix the fictitious problem, Phasma swaggered back to her quarters with a devilish grin on her face._

_"One day, Lord Ren. One day..." _


	6. Dark Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tie-in chapter to Dark Reign

**Mustafar.**

General Phasma's dropship entered the red-tinged atmosphere of Mustafar and over the smoky iron trees to Fortress Ren, the capital of the Galactic Order.

The enormous obsidian castle had once belonged to Emperor Kylo Ren's grandfather, Darth Vader, but after his majesty had overthrown the former Supreme Leader Snoke, he set out to eradicate the Resistance and conquer the rest of the galaxy with Empress Kira Ren, the former Rey of Jakku, at his side.

One by one, planets fell to the Order, and the loyal Phasma rose up the ranks, eventually becoming a general. She could only wonder what the Emperor and Empress had in store for her.

Upon arriving on Mustafar, the pair quickly purged Mustafar of its filthy Alazmat cultists, and set to work restoring the Fortress to its former glory.

"General Phasma," greeted the Empress as Phasma entered the Throne Room.

Phasma knelt to a knee, head bowed in submission. "Your Majesty."

Kira rose from her obsidian throne. She strode down the steps before her subject.

"Rise," she commanded.

Phasma rose, standing head and shoulders above her Empress. The Empress smiled and circled her, eyeing her up and down.

"Take off your helmet," Kira ordered. "I wish to see your face."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Phasma replied, taking off her helmet.

Kira reached up and stroked Phasma's face. Phasma flinched involuntarily to being touched.

"Do you fear me, General?" Kira asked.

"You are Her Majesty Empress Kira Ren of the Galactic Order. My life is in your hands, for you to dispose of as you see fit," Phasma replied.

"I know who I am," snapped Kira. "I asked do you fear me?"

"I have no need for fear. Fear is what we inflict on those who do not submit to the Galactic Order," Phasma answered.

"You shrink from my touch," Kira questioned. "Do I disgust you, General?"

"N-no, Your Majesty. I-I am not worthy of your touch," Phasma breathed.

"Strip your armor," Kira ordered.

"Your Majesty?" Phasma questioned, incredulous.

"I will not ask a second time, _General_," Kira warned.

Phasma nodded and stripped off the chromium armor from her tall, lean body, leaving on only the black undersuit.

Kira laughed. "Silly me! I should have been more specific. Remove everything. Now."

Phasma was confused, but nevertheless stripped off the black undersuit and stood nude before her Empress.

"Hmm..." Kira once more circled the General, examining Phasma's taut muscularity and feminine curves.

Phasma held her breath as the Empress reached out and ran her fingertips down her sternum and down her abdominals. A shiver ran down her spine and goosebumps raced across her flesh.

"As I imagined," Kira breathed, reaching up to Phasma's breasts, palming them and pinching the nipples between her fingers. "Strong. Powerful."

"What do you feel now, General Phasma?" Kira asked, her hand once again trailing down Phasma's core and to her moistening cunt.

"Your Majesty," gasped Phasma as Kira palmed her heat, pinching the lips between her fingers, entering her with a deft finger.

"You're wet for me, General Phasma," purred Kira. "Does my touch arouse you?"

"Y-yes," replied Phasma as Kira massaged her heat.

"Get down on your knees then, General," ordered Kira.

Phasma whimpered as Kira withdrew her fingers but nevertheless did as she was ordered.

"Do you like how you taste, General Phasma?" Kira asked Phasma as she stuck her juice-covered fingers in Phasma's mouth.

"Hmm..." Phasma purred as she sucked herself off of Kira's fingers.

"Would you like to taste me?"

"More than anything, Your Majesty," Phasma replied.

"Disrobe me then," Kira ordered, and Phasma did.

Phasma had never seen anything so beautiful, save for the Emperor himself. Soft, milky white skin. A petite, athletic body, but with feminine curves--small pert breasts and a round, firm ass. Phasma couldn't believe she was blessed enough to witness her Empress in all her nude glory.

Kira spread her hairless pussy lips apart for Phasma, revealing the succulent pink for Phasma. Kira nodded, and Phasma pressed her lips to her heat, savoring its heady taste.

Phasma dipped her tongue into her folds, pushing as deep as she could. Kira closed her eyes in contentment and Phasma's face into her pussy, wiping her cunt on Phasma's sucking lips.

"I knew I had made the right decision in keeping you alive all this time, General," Kira purred, stroking Phasma's short hair. "Your skill of the tongue is second only to your skill on the battlefield..."

"Thank you, my Empress..." Phasma murmured.

Kira held out her hand and the lightsaber that was resting on the armrest of her throne sailed into her open hand.

A flash of fear crossed Phasma's face. Many a soul had fallen victim to the Empress' crimson blade.

Kira ignited the blade and rested it beside Phasma's face. "My lightsaber...A source of pleasure on the battlefield--"

Kira deactivated it. "--And off. Turn around. Let me see your ass."

Phasma sunk to her hands faced her rear to the Empress.

"Spread your ass for me," Kira ordered. Phasma complied, resting her face and upper chest on the cold floor while she spread herself wide for the Empress.

"Oh...absolutely gorgeous, General..." Kira murmured. "The Emperor and I have spoken about taking on a _pet_ to do with what we please...you would serve the _position_ very well, I think..."

Phasma dared not speak. Kira sunk to her knees, setting down the lightsaber to knead apart Phasma's asscheeks, spreading apart and manipulating her moist pussy lips in cool appraisal. 

Kira once again picked up the saber and pressed the cold durasteel the opening of Phasma's quivering cunt. "I think a quality test is an order...yes..."

With that Kira, pushed the hilt of the saber deep into Phasma's heat and tucked her mouth right in between Phasma's ample asscheeks, tonguing at her hole.

"Delicious," Kira purred, swirling her tongue deep in Phasma's asshole. Satisfied by her taste, Kira spat into her hole and inserted a couple fingers into it, now testing its elasticity.

"Smooth...smooth," praised Kira, oscillating the fingers inside Phasma's hole as she pumped the saber in her cunt. "Your pussy and ass are no doubt experienced, yes?"

"Yes, my Empress," moaned Phasma as Kira tested her holes.

"Very good...perhaps something a little larger than a couple fingers and a phallus is an order, yes?" Kira pondered, withdrawing the lightsaber and licking the hilt. 

"My Empress...?" Phasma whimpered nervously.

"Hush, General," Kira cooed, setting aside the lightsaber. "Keep your ass spread for me..."

Kira then dipped a couple of deft fingers inside Phasma's quivering pussy, then three and four, knifing her slit to the knuckle.

Phasma moaned and then squealed as her Empress coned her hand and plunged her fist into her womb, wearing her like a glove.

"So accommodating!" Kira marvelled, oscillating her fist slightly inside Phasma. She spit again in Phasma's winking asshole and once more inserted a couple of fingers.

"Let's see if your asshole has the same elasticity, hmmm...?" Kira grinned.

With her fist still inside Phasma's pussy, Kira slid another finger inside her ass, and then a fourth once the third had been accommodated.

"Like a lightsaber blade through warm flesh, my general!" Kira giggled as her fingers disappeared into Phasma's anus. "I bet can take my entire fist inside your asshole, too can't you?"

"Anything, My Empress," moaned Phasma. "My asshole is yours...all yours..."

"Not just mine, General..." Kira murmured, punching her fist deeper inside Phasma's cunt. She coned the hand inside Phasma's ass. "But the Emperor's too!"

"OHH MY QUEEN! MY EMPRESS!" screamed Phasma as Kira took her holes to her forearms, pressing Phasma's hips to the ground. "MY EMPRESS!!!"

Kira fisted her holes like a street fighter, her shoulders dancing along her back as Phasma writhed and shook in an seizure-like orgasm.

A puddle of Phasma's cum leaked around Kira's knees as the Empress withdrew her arms from her convulsing general's holes with a squelch and a pop.

Kira licked Phasma's juices off her hands squatted down to rub her clit with the cocktail of fluid. Phasma weakly crawled to her Empress' cunt and lapped at her folds.

Within moments, Phasma was rewarded with her Empress' spray into her mouth, her face and the floor.

Kira nodded in approval as her general cleaned their spray from the polished black floors, lapping the liquid up like a thirsty dog. 

Tauntingly, she let loose a stream of urine into Phasma's hair and face, and much to Kira's delight, Phasma lapped that up, too, crawling to Kira's pussy to lap up the last drops of liquid that dribbled out of her.

"Yes..." Kira purred as she stroked Phasma's soaked hair affectionately. "Yes...you would make an _excellent_ pet for the Emperor and I..."

"I would love nothing more, My Empress," Phasma groveled, bowing before her like she was in prayer.

"Very well," smiled Kira. "The Emperor and his Knights have been watching closely...he is eager to play with his new pet..."

With a gesture from Kira, a chamber opened, and the Emperor Kylo Ren and his six Knights approached.

Kira stood and embraced him, kissing his metallic helmet.

"She is magnificent," Kylo praised in his velvety deep voice.

"And she is yours," Kira purred.

Kylo nodded and approached the eagerly waiting Phasma with his Knights. 

He smiled under his helmet. "She is _our's_."


End file.
